Batman vs Sasuke
Plagued by angst from childhood on,this edgy and grim warriors of fiction have all the right stuff,but who will win in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!?!? '' Battle Sasuke was running through gotham,jumping from building to building when 2 batarangs landed before him,then the batarangs blew up,causing smoke to consume the area.Sasuke was looking around when Batman came dropping down,ready for a knock out punch. '''GO FOR BROKE!' FIGHT! Sasuke managed to dodge Batman's drop attack,then kicked the caped crusader several times before batman grabbed Sasuke's leg and pulled him into a clothesline.Sasuke landed on the ground,but sprung up and punched Batman several times before kicking him a few feet away.Batman managed to recover and threw several batarangs,then used a grappling hook to pull Sasuke into the batarangs and to batman himself,then punched Sasuke several times before kneeing him,then nearly threw Sasuke off the building,but sasuke managed to keep his balance when on the edge of the building. 50! Sasuke dodged several punches from batman,then blocked a knee from the dark knight before kicking Batman in the side of the head,then hitting him with a fireball that sent batman flying,though Batman managed to recover and throw several explosive batarangs.when Sasuke caught the batarangs,they both exploded,sending Sasuke falling off the roof,though Sasuke managed to land on a car and dodge another explosive batarang from Batman,then kicked the caped crusader through a wall. 40! Batman managed to recover just as Sasuke was running at him,blocking an electric punch from Sasuke,then both fighters traded blows with eachother before Batman kicked Sasuke,then threw him into a wall before Sasuke dodged a punch from batman,then kneed him in the jaw before doing a double axe handle,but Batman managed to block it and headbutt him before throwing him down.Sasuke kicked Batman in the face when Batman went to knock him out,then did a monkey flip that sent Batman crashing into a giant screen. 30! Sasuke got out his blade and swung it at Batman,who dodged all of the swings.Batman kneed Sasuke in the jaw,only for Sasuke to do a roundhouse kick that stunned the dark knight,then Sasuke shot a giant fireball at batman that sent him flying before Sasuke flew at Batman and hit him with an electric punch,sending Batman flying through a building.Batman managed to use his grappling hook to get himself into a dark room,then knocked out all of the lights as Sasuke entered. Sasuke:No time for games,you masked freak! Batman used the grappling hook to Pull Sasuke into a punch,then threw him down before moving to another location as Sasuke fired a blast at where Batman was. 20! Batman then dropped down and kneed Sasuke in the back of the head before going into the shadows again as Sasuke fired another blast.Batman then dropped down and punched Sasuke several times before Sasuke blocked a kick,then Sasuke kicked Batman before punching him repeatedly,then kicked Batman into a wall before Batman threw down a smoke bomb.Batman then dropped down and punched Sasuke several times before Sasuke blasted batman into the roof of the building they were in. 10! Sasuke got out his blade and powered it up with electricity,ready to kill Batman until Batman threw down another smoke bomb.Sasuke rushed into the smoke cloud,but spotted a bat bomb on the floor. Sasuke:Oh,son of a- Suddenly,the bat bomb exploded,sending Sasuke flying out of gotham and into a rock that knocked him out. K.O!!!! Batman landed next to Sasuke's knocked out body and sighed. Batman:The threats to gotham keep getting stronger and stronger and yet are always the same...too confident for their own good. Batman then got in the batmobile before driving off. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... BATMAN!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4